


Blind And Mute

by EffingEden



Category: The Teahouse
Genre: Blindfolds, Bodyguard, Community: comment_fic, Dominance, M/M, Muteness, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys knows what Zephyr likes. He also knows what he doesn't like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind And Mute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daria234](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=daria234).



> Written for Daria in comment_fic for the prompt; Any, any, kinkfic where a dominant character persuades a submissive character to try something knowing that he/she will not like it

Hands clenched in heavy bedding, dragging, gouging his slender fingers deep into the fabric. Muscles rippled under pale, smooth skin that covered them. His chest strained, gasping for air, head twisting to look back, though the movement was useless; a band of black satin covered blue eyes.

“You look almost perfect like this,” the man rocking slowly into him murmured. There was no sound from Zephyr but laboured breath, but his mouth twisted down. Oh, he did dislike the blindfold, but not enough to protest. Always silent, no matter what was done. “I should bind your hands, next time. What do you think, sweetheart?” A jerk and flash of teeth bared in a silent snarl, yet still no sound. Rhys enjoyed fucking Zephyr well enough, but he did wish the man would make some sound.

“Silence is a form of consent,” he hissed as he dipped his head, kissing the taller man’s shoulder, grazed his teeth against heated skin and tasting the beads of sweat with a flick of his tongue. “I’ll take anything that isn’t a ‘no’ as a ‘yes.’” The threat was a weak one. Zephyr had been his long enough to know Rhys would not cross that line, but the words still drew a shudder from the body he was rutting. It still frustrated him. Rhys reared back, pressing one hand to his guard’s lower back and taking a firm grip on short blonde locks and pulled harshly, forcing an agonising bow to Zephyr’s body as he angled his next thrust, hitting the sweet spot inside head on.

The body under his tensed, the flare of intense pleasure coupled with the pain of the unnatural bend rushed through quivering flesh, and dragged a raw, guttural moan from his throat.

Rhys paused at the unexpected sound. Had the rush surprised the usually mute man? Or was it the blindfold that made the sensation more intense. “Good boy,” he whispered, his hands gliding up his guard’s back, then he slid one under and urged Zephyr to lift his hips. The blonde misunderstood the wordless command and stared to go to hands and knees, but Rhys leaned over him and pressed a free hand to the back of his neck. “Not like that. Just this.” He smacked the man’s flank and Zephyr twitched, a blush coming over his cheeks as he lifted his ass, Rhys moving to keep himself inside. It was a humiliating position, and for an instant Rhys felt bad for making his friend so uncomfortable, but he would make up for it eventually. “That’s it. Now, let me hear that voice of yours...”


End file.
